Watch This
by gracierose
Summary: Just a short little songfic I got inspired to write. Ron plans an amazing night for Hermione and writes her a song.


A/N: This is a story to just by time until Chapter 3 of "After Midnight" is being beta read. Forgive me for the time it is taking to get it up. I hope it will be worth the wait. As a disclaimer: I still own nothing....how sad for me. And this song is called Watch This by Clay Walker. Sorry i know it is another songfic, maybe someday i'll branch out. :) let me know if you like it.

He had had it all planned out for weeks, exactly how it would all be. They were in the room of requirements. He had made sure it would all work the night before, he had thought of exactly what he wanted and there it was. He arranged the room just as he wanted it placing things here and there, magically recorded himself singing the song, and then sent Pig w/ a note to Hermione for her to meet him here.

Hermione left her room in haste, grumbling something that sounded something like "stupid git knows i'm doing homework." But she left and went to him none the less.

When she arrived she was taken a back at the sight she saw in the room. Ron was standing in the middle of the room in what appeared to be a field of wild flowers, there was a blanket beneath her feet. As soon as she crossed the threshold she heard Ron's voice begin to sing to her.

_If you've never felt what happens when two hearts fall together. Or never seen love written in the stars, and new it was forever.. If you don't belive that destiny can start with just one wish, Watch This._

Hermine was shocked, she just stood there but as the words began Ron beckoned her to him. He sat them down and took her in his arms. At the words "Watch This" Ron flicked his wand and the bright blue sky they had been under turned to black night with just one star shining brightly.

"Make a wish 'Mione. I would make one but mine just came true."

"Oh, Ron. I just don't know if i can. I'm scared. I've been hurt, I don't want to hurt again." She had started to tear up as Ron pulled her closer to him and flicked his wand again to start the music again.

_I'll show you love like you've dreamed of i've got so much to give.Watch this. Don't be afraid, you'll be amazed at all the ways that i can show you what you missed. Just close you're eyes and watch this._

"Hermione, you know I will never hurt you like he did. I know it is hard to trust right now, but have I ever hurt you? I'll never let you down." With this he kissed the top of her head and the music began again.

_A broken heart can't always live in fear, afraid to fall. I can make those feelings disappear in not time at all. If you want to feel the word stand still From the magic of one kiss. Watch this. _

He flicked his wand again and the sky filled with stars. He turned her in his arms and lifted her chin up, and then leaned forward and captured her mouth with his. At the exact moment their lips met the stars began to fall and shower them in light.

_I'll show you love like you've dreamed of i've got so much to give.Watch this. Don't be afraid, you'll be amazed at all the ways that i can show you what you missed. Just close you're eyes and watch this._

"Ron, I just got my wish."

" 'Mione, I love you so much. I love you more than you could ever know. My heart is so full when you are near me and empty when you are not. I only hope you can accept me as I am. This song that is playing, I wrote it for you. I hope to one day ask you to be my wife and I hope you'll say yes." with those words said Ron waved his wand and said "Accio Guitar" and then began to play and sing.

"I'll show you love like you've dreamed of I've got so much to give. Watch this. Don't be afraid you'll be amazed at all the ways that i can show you what you missed. Just close you're eyes and watch this. Oh, baby watch this"

That is when the fireworks began. They spent the rest of the night wrapped in each other's arms kissing, hugging, laughing, crying. They were together from that night on for the rest of their lives.

A/N: Well I hope you like it. It was written very quickly so don't hate me to much. I hope to have my other story updated soon. Enjoy this one until that moment. :-D


End file.
